A New Start
by Writer117
Summary: Totally illogical, never probable story of a new beginning. My 15yo daughter's writings.


These are my 15 yo daughter's writings. Being a big, bad teenager she flies without a beta and she is learning as she goes so all mistakes are hers. Kind constructive criticism welcome.

Totally illogical, never probable story of a new beginning.

* * *

A month after being stuck in a parallel dimension... 

Rose Tyler is hanging clothing on a mannequin in a store window. "Can't believe I'm doing this again...crap!" she shouted, dropping a shirt in the window. She bent down, picked it up and dusted it off.

When a tall man with big ears and a leather jacket walked by looking at his watch, catching Rose's attention. "Doctor?!" she shouted, the man kept walking not hearing her. She dropped the shirt and fumbled to the door.

By the time she was outside he was gone. She ran to the corner and looked all ways, no sign of him. She shook it off and blamed it on her sanity. Rose went on with the rest of her work shift.

At the end of the day Mickey stood by the entrance as Rose walked out.

"What are you doing here? Your supposed to be helping your gran" asked Rose

"I thought you'd want to go out for chips or something" Mickey answered

"Okay only if your buying" Rose said with a grin.

Mickey smiled back and they walked to the nearest diner. While they ate Rose kept looking out the window. "Whats up with you?" asked Mickey

"What? Oh...nothing" Rose said

"You keep looking out the window like the Queen is going to walk by or something"

"I saw him today, only he was different. You know like the old him, before he changed anyway I go to follow him and hes gone, I looked and I couldn't find him" Rose said leaning over the table, Mickey leaned in too.

"Maybe it was just in your head"

"No, he was there."

"How can you be sure?" Mickey asked, sitting back up. Rose moved her food and laid her head on the table. Just then the Doctor walked in to the counter. Mickey's eyes went wide, he tapped Rose. Rose sat up and looked at him, he pointed at the Doctor talking to the manager. Rose turned and looked as he walked back out. She jumped up and headed for the door.

"What did he want?" Mickey asked the manager.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted out the door.

"He wanted to know where Redmond street was," the manager answered.

"Thank you" Mickey said flinging money onto the counter.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted again. "Where's he gone?"

"Redmond street" Mickey answered.

"Whats on Redmond street, where is it?"

"I don't know but we'll find out when we get there, its just down the way" Mickey said jogging down the street by Rose.

As they arrived at Redmond street, they saw the Doctor run into a antique store.

"What would he want in there?" Mickey asked

"I don't know, lets find out" answered Rose. She ran down to the store and peered through the dust coated window.

Mickey didn't know wither follow her or not, he thought for a minute and slowly came to her side. "Whats he doing?" he whispered

"Hes looking through stuff in a box" Rose whispered back. As she finished the Doctor snapped around to her and they made eye contact. In his hand he held a beautifully made hand sized mirror.

A shadow snuck up on the Doctor, still staring at Rose. Rose's eyes grew wide "Doctor!" she shouted, he quickly turned around to a little girl, who looked to be no older than 8. She had shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello, where did you come from?" the Doctor asked. The little girl didn't speak, instead she grabbed his arm that was holding the mirror and twisted it, causing the Doctor to yell and drop it.

"If things go bad, you know what to do"Rose rushed through the door she grabbed the mirror from the girl. The Doctor held his arm, staring at the girl.

"What are you?" he asked.

Mickey stood outside watching.

The girl didn't answer, "I'll ask again...what are you?"

"I'm the vessel for the one"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked

" I'm here to retrieve the window and stop anyone in my way" she answered,

"a vessel?" questioned the Doctor.

"Give it to me" the girl demanded, Rose didn't move. The girl grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him to his knees then took him by the throat.

"if you do not give the window to me I will kill him"

"No don't please, I'll...I'll give it to you"

"No, don't give it to her" said the Doctor, the girl added pressure on the Doctors neck, making him wince.

"But before I do, I have one last question. What does this mirror do and why do you want it?" Rose asked.

"Why must I answer you?"asked the girl

"Because I have this" Rose said, she shook the mirror.

"It allows the user to see and be seen by another person in another realm" answered the girl.

"Okay and why do you want it?"

"You asked for only one question, now hand it over or he will die" the girl threatened.

The Doctor shook his head.

"Oh my whats that?" Rose asked pointing over the girls shoulder. She turned around as Mickey popped her in the head with a clock. She released the Doctor's throat and he stood up. Rose smiled and took his hand and they ran out of the store and down the road, till they came to Mickeys house. They went in, shut the door and sat. There was a couch and a love seat facing each other with a coffee table in the middle. The Doctor sat on the love seat, Rose and Mickey sat on the couch.

"Who are you two, thanks for helping me by the way and why were you following me ?"said the Doctor.

"Well..." Mickey started but Rose interrupted " I'm Rose this is Mickey, Okay this might sound strange...but here it goes...we are from a parallel universe and I used to know you. And when I saw you I had to..." a tear came to her eye.

"If you are from a parallel universe how did you end up here?" he asked

"We sorta found a hole that was ripped in the universes and the other earth was under attack by the Da'leks and Cybermen but the other Doctor came up with a plan and saved the other world, but as a precaution we had to come to this world in case something happened" answered Mickey

"Yes and I'm not suppose to be here, if there is anyway you can get me back..." Rose added

"I'm sorry Rose, if you did know the other Doctor you know I can't" he answered.

Rose started to cry she fumbled over the coffee table and hugged the Doctor.

"You must understand how hard this is for Rose. Her and the Doctor were together and seeing you is like seeing a ghost" informed Mickey

"Hes not dead is he?" the Doctor asked, Rose buried her head into his shoulder.

"No but shes never gonna see him again, so you see my point" Mickey said, sitting back into the couch.

The Doctor patted Rose's back "I do know away you could see him..."

Just then there was a loud crash as the little girl burst through the door with a kick. Rose and the Doctor jumped up.

Mickey reached under the couch cushion and pulled out a pistol. He fired a warning shot over the girls head.

She showed no sign of fear "You will only hurt the girl" she said with a smile.

"What are you?" Rose asked

"I'm Tressnor, the great one" the girl answered

"No really, who are you" Rose asked again.

"I'm of the race Koran"

"Oh...time to go then" the Doctor said " Do you have a back door?"

"Yeah its through the kitchen" Mickey answered

"Right lets move" said the Doctor, he grabbed Rose and headed through the the kitchen and out the back door, Mickey followed. They continued running till they couldn't anymore. They stopped somewhere uptown in an ally.

"What makes the Koran so dangerous?" Rose asked

"They have unlimited power, they can jump into almost anything from a mouse to a man and you can't trust anyone" answered the Doctor.

Rose clutched the mirror tighter and glanced between Mickey and the Doctor.

"Don't look at me" said Mickey, he glanced between Rose and the Doctor and the Doctor to him and Rose.

"We' re never gonna get anywhere if we don't trust each other a least a little" said Rose.

"Okay then how do we beet it?" Mickey asked

"H'm" the Doctor and Rose thought.

"I know, follow me!" the Doctor said loudly. He led them down many alleys till they came to the Tardis.

The Doctor went right in and started picking out scraps of other things and putting them together.

"What are you building?" Rose asked, coming up beside him. Mickey slowly came in and looked around.

"A Heelraplight" he answered.

"Can I help?" Rose asked leaning on the control table.

"Yeah push this button on my mark" the Doctor answered again

"The power up button?"

"Yeah" the Doctor looked at Rose like she was better than the other humans, "well I know why the other me chose you"

"Whys that?"

"Cause you have intelligence"the Doctor complemented, Rose smiled. The Doctor carried his gadget outside.

"Okay hit the button !" he shouted, Rose pushed it and ran outside too. The little thing floated up and started blinking. It flew back inside, "whats it supposed to do?"

"Find the Koran and disable it" the Doctors eyes went wide and he ran inside. The gadget was flying around Mickey. Rose came in after him.

"Whats that mean, its in him?"

"yes" answered the Doctor. The thing shot a little beam at Mickey's head. Mickey shook and fell over.

"Mickey!" Rose shouted. She ran over to him and checked his pulse.

"Hes still alive" she said relieved. The Doctor came over and grabbed the gadget out of the air and switched it off.

"He'll be fine till the Koran wakes up"

"Rose, Doctor? Where are you? I can't move" Mickey said, He was talking but his eyes wouldn't open and his limbs wouldn't move.

"We're here Mickey" Rose replied.

"Where am I?"asked Mickey.

"Your in the Tardis" Rose answered

"Last thing I remember I was running out the back door...Oh my god it got me didn't it?"

"Yes it did but you're gonna be Okay" Rose comforted

"Rose...Rose somethings happening, Rose!" Mickey yelled. His eyes shot open "Give me the window !" Mickey jumped up.

"Why do you want it?" Rose asked

"Because I wish to keep it for myself, I need it !" Mickey screamed. He lashed out to hit Rose but she jumped back into the Doctor. Mickey kept walking toward them and they backed out of the Tardis, "I left the mirror in there" Rose whispered.

The Doctor pulled out his key chain, quickly hit a button and placed it back in his pocket. The Tardis door slammed shut. "Nice one" Rose complemented.

"Thanks" said the Doctor.

Mickey turned around and tried to open the door, then sneered and hissed at them.

"What?" asked the Doctor "Can't get in?" Rose smiled at him.

"Come on" the Doctor said, he grabbed her hand started running down the alley.

"Where is the nearest power station?" the Doctor asked

"Over on Phillipe rd, why?"Rose answered

"Just show me" the Doctor said turning the corner.

Mickey stepped back as a white electric mist flew out his nose and down the road. Feeling a little confused, he shook it off and ran off after it.

Rose and the Doctor entered the power station when Mickey ran up behind them, "Stop its coming, its coming!" Mickey shouted. Rose motioned the Doctor to go. He ran up to one of the power coils and pulled out the little gadget he had built and stuck it to the coil.

"Mickey or whoever you are, if you want the mirror you'll be patient and wait or...or else" Rose procrastinated.

The gadget started blinking, which slowly got faster and it shone bright green.

The Doctor took it off the coil and came back over to Rose. "What did you do?" Rose asked

"I charged it with enough volts to kill it" he answered "All we need to do is turn it on"

"watch out!" Mickey shouted as a man came up behind them. "Right like I'll fall for that one" said Rose, the Doctor looked over his shoulder and stepped away, Rose noticed and did the same.

"Get me the window" he demanded

"Why? You never told me" Rose asked.

"Because I need it, I am all thats left of the Koran" he answered

"Oh I see" the Doctor said quietly

"What?" asked Rose

"He wants it to travel to another world so he might find more of his kind" said the Doctor

"I thought you can only see through it?" Rose questioned

"Because he is only energy he could fit through the tear " informed the Doctor.

"I say we let it go" Mickey shouted

"What about you Doctor?" Rose asked

-----------

"Okay here you go" Rose said stepping out of the Tardis. In her hand she held the mirror.

"hold it up to the sky" the man said, Rose held it up and looked through it. The sky was different the stars were in another alignment.

The man bent down on his knees and out came the electric mist. It waited a second then shot through the mirror.

"Well that was interesting"said Mickey, "Now do you want to see him?" the Doctor asked

"What?" Rose said

"Do you want to see the other Doctor?" he asked again.

"Yes please" Rose said excitedly

"Hold it up to the Tardis and knock" said the Doctor. Rose did what he said and in the mirror the Doctor opened the door. "Doctor!" Rose said tears rolling down her face.

"Rose? How...?" asked the Doctor.

"The other you helped me...look hes here now" Rose pulled him over and he waved.

"Wow thats my next form? Not bad" he said to himself.

"Rose you know you're gonna have to break that connection" the Doctor said.

"Why?" she asked

"Because its a hole in the universe, don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yes" Rose reached forward and touched the mirror, her hand went through it to the other side, the Doctor grabbed it, she pulled it back through and said"Come here", he stepped forward until they were face to face.

"You didn't finish what you were saying last time" Rose said with a sorrowful grin.

"Rose I love you" the Doctor said. Rose fit her head into the mirror and kissed him and the Doctor kissed her back. "Good bye" Rose said tears now flowing.

The Doctor's eyes began to water too. "Till next time" he said

Rose lowered the mirror and the connection was gone. She lifted it high into the air and slammed it hard on the ground shattering it to pieces. Rose wiped her eyes and turned around.

"Well thank you for helping me" Rose said.

"And thank you Rose and Mickey" the Doctor replied.

"Best be moving on"said Mickey

"Wait Rose you wouldn't happen to want to join me would you?" the Doctor asked.

Rose looked at Mickey,

"You go I have to care for gran, I'll see you later" Mickey said smiling.

The Doctor went into the Tardis, Rose followed "Oh..." she started

"Don't worry I'll tell them where you went" Mickey reassured.

"Thanks" Rose gave Mickey a hug and ran into the Tardis.

And away they went.

Mickey walked home to spread the news.

The End


End file.
